The Life of the Party
by Readwriteedit
Summary: When Jane and Jeffrey drag Skye to a fraternity party her sophomore year, she doubts that things can get more annoying. But when new feelings are revealed and old debts called in, she realizes that the evening just got a whole lot more memorable. (Note: I don't own anything.)
1. Chapter 1

She really didn't know why she had let herself get dragged into this. It wasn't as if she was some brainless bimbo who enjoyed this sort of thing, but somehow, between Jane's pleading and Jeffery's not so sympathetic looks, she had given in to going. To a party. To a college party at that.

She didn't even really remember how it had come up in the first place. Jane was visiting her (and Jeffrey, inadvertently) in Boston, and had decided that it would be fun to go to a party. Particularly, a fraternity party. Jeffrey had thought about this for a moment, and then taken Skye to the side, explaining that it was probably the safest way for Jane to be introduced to such things, what with having older-sibling supervision and all.

She, of course, argued that it was impossible. She wasn't even in a sorority, much less a fraternity, and Jeffery's school didn't have a Greek system. Jane had taken this news quite broken-heartedly, before Jeffrey, ever so helpfully, pointed that while Skye wasn't in it herself, she did know a few guys who lived in a frat house, and all the parties were open-door. The glare he earned in return for that comment could have started another ice-age.

But the two of them were undeterred. Jane fell to her knees at her sister's feet with a very dramatic, "Come on, Skye! You're a sophomore, and you still haven't been to a college party! Don't you think it's high time you experienced the lighter side of campus life?"

Jeffrey, on the other hand, took a more practical approach. "Honestly, Skye, how bad can it be? I mean, come on, you go to MIT! You school has the most studious frat boys in the nation!"

She snorted. "Let's just say we work hard, and then we play hard..."

He shook his head, obviously not believing her. "Sure, Skye... Because nerds are so naughty..."

"Nerds...?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Geeks?"

The other eyebrow.

"Geniuses?"

"That's better."

And so Jane had catapulted them into two hours of primping and preening, painting and posing, until - finally - they past her inspection. Skye, who had been crammed into a skin-tight purple number that she wouldn't have been caught dead in, snuck a pair of jeans and a t-shirt into her bag before leaving, glancing around to make sure that Jane hadn't caught her. Jeffrey, gazing at her in amusement, winked before pushing her into the backseat. "I didn't think you'd go for that dress." he mumbled discreetly. She just smiled. He knew her all too well.

Even if the houses hadn't been clearly marked, there could have been no mistaking which one was hosting. The three-story Victorian vomited people, music, and lights out of all windows and doors, and the front lawn was a maze of coolers, couples, and discarded cups. Apparently, they were late.

As soon as Jeffrey had stopped the car, Jane was out in a flash. Within seconds she disappeared from sight. Skye had a momentary OAP flash of responsibility, before she reminded herself that Jane was 18, and this had been her stupid idea in the first place. Jeffrey, however, was more diligent. Leaving Skye, who he knew was perfectly capable of fending for herself, he hurried off in pursuit of the slightly more flighty Penderwick sister.

Skye, struggling to walk in the ridiculous heels and skin-tight dress, made a bee-line for the ladies room, anxious to get out of those clothes before she was strangled to death. Despite having the grace of a pregnant elephant, she could feel the eyes on her back as she pushed and shoved her way through the masses. Maybe it was because of her clumsiness, but she had the strangest suspicion that it was more the fault of her costume.

Once safely through the threshold of the restroom, she leaned back against the door with a sigh of relief. Mission number one: get out of the dress. As the itchy material fell around her now-sneaker-clad feet, she began to relaxed. With the proper gear, even she could handle one party.

Or at least, that was what she claimed before she stepped back out into the mash. All was going well until she reached the drink table. "What do you mean, you don't have any water?! How can you not have WATER?"

The man behind the table just flashed her a sympathetic smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it doesn't really seem to be commodity tonight. How about a coke?" Deciding that it was better than dying of thirst, she nodded, and with a quick word of thanks, turned back to the party.

She had only been standing there about two seconds when she was jostled from behind. Whirling around, she found herself face to face with a hunched over man. He staggered, his alcohol-heavy breath engulfing her face as his hands grabbed her waist to steady himself.

"Hey... Aren't you a pretty one..." His drawl sent shivers down her spine as she wiggled to extract herself from his grasp.

"Let go of me."  
He just smirked, swaying on his feet as he tried to get his eyes in focus. "Now, why would I want to do that? Look at me; live is gooood! I've got a hot momma - OWWWW!"  
He lurched, grabbing the shin that she had just kicked.

"Sorry, got to run!" And then, as quickly as she could through the mobs of party-goers, she ran away.

10 minutes and many failed attempts later, she finally found an unoccupied corner that she could claim for herself. How had she let herself get into this? Well, it was going to be the last time, that much was for sure. Never again would she let Jane sweet-talk her into anything so stupid.

Speaking of which, where was Jane? Letting her eyes scan the crush, she saw lots of terrible dancing, lots of red plastic cups, and no Jane. Jeffrey, however, was on the other side of the room. He was sitting on a couch with a flock of girls around him, looking very uncomfortable.

Thrilled to finally see something that made her want to smile, she let her eyes rest on the spectacle for a few seconds. It served him right, the schemer. That would teach him not to try and get her to any parties.

Just as she was starting to worry that maybe she should try and find Jane, she felt hands on her waist. Jutting her elbow backwards in a move she had picked up in a self-defense seminar, she spun around to see who her attacker was. And she was greeted by the sight of the same drunken thug who had grabbed her earlier. She knew that she only had a few seconds to get out of there before he recovered and tried to get her again.

And so, she did what any smart, self-respecting girl would do.

She ran to Jeffrey Tifton.

* * *

_Well, it's a start. I'm hoping for two or three chapters, but time will tell. :-) _


	2. Chapter 2

Surrounded by half a dozen girls, all giggling and smiling and winking flirtatiously, Jeffrey was, contrary to his previous experiences at parties, having the time of his life. It wasn't even the girls so much that were the source of his enjoyment. It was more what they were saying.

As a relatively good-looking lad, he wasn't foreign to being complimented. But he'd never experienced complements like these. Most of the girls he knew we musicians like himself, and so their gushing usually had to do with his "long, beautiful fingers" or his "strong lips". Other girls he had met liked to comment on his "dreamy eyes" or something of the like.

But these MIT females were a whole different animal. One girl, a tall red-head seated on his right, leaned close and smiled at him. "You know, Jeffrey, you have almost perfectly elliptical eyes. Do you know how rare it is to find perfect ellipses in nature? You're truly a remarkable phenomenon!"

He had trouble keeping a straight face at that one. It did, however, bring up the question of how Skye would complement someone. Anyone really. It didn't seem to be in her nature. She certainly wouldn't comment on his elliptical eyes. Skye's comments on him, at least those few that weren't of the complaining nature, tended to lean more towards the, "That was an awesome goal, Jeffrey!" variety.

Batty worshiped him, and Jane was a gusher. "Oh, Jeffrey, girls must tell you all the time how simply dreamy you are... You are like the dashing prince who -"

At this point Skye would usually decide to remedy this situation before it got out of hand. A glare was normally all that it took. Ah, yes. Skye... Jane had been right; he was accustomed to girls affectionate remarks, but never from the one girl who really counted.

Skye Penderwick, who regarded their relationship as necessary, interminable, and completely, utterly platonic. Skye Penderwick who, for years, had unintentionally dragged him along for the ride of his life as she unknowing rejected him, time and time again. Beautiful, stunning Skye Penderwick, who had long ago forced him to accept his fate.

He knew, deep down, that they would always be friends, good friends, and only friends. That's not to say that if, ten years in the future, he woke up with her next to him and a gaggle of kids down the hall, he would be mad. He would be thrilled! But he was resigned to the fact that the chances of that were slim to none.

Suddenly not in the mood for girls, he made his polite excuses, and got up from the couch. Skye was standing in the corner, with a tall man. She didn't seemed too pleased, but that was normal. Jane, however, was nowhere to be seen. Since Skye had apparently abandoned her duties as OAP, he made the executive decision to step into the vacant position. Jane was a pretty, romantically-inclined girl set loose in a flock of college guys. Who knew what might happen?

As he wandered through room after room, catching tidbits of conversations, he was once again thrown into a whirlwind of wonder at students of MIT. For one thing, there were the pick-up lines. At his school, pickup lines were usually along the lines of, "Hey, I've got this new duet I want to try out. Want to work on it with me?" He had thought those to be rather unusual, at least he had until today. But MIT topped all.

"Has another nebula exploded, or are your eyes just that luminescent?"

"Did you know that only one in every 125 people named Robert go by Bob? I'm Steve by the way..."

"Even a twenty-four pix lens couldn't capture the wormholes of your eyes."

These were just a few of his favorites that he overheard on his search for Jane. Finally, he was able to find her in the backyard. She was leaning against a tree, staring up into the face of a golden-haired boy, looking utterly enthralled.

That would not do. That would not do at all. How would Mr Pen react if they allowed Jane to fall for a boy on their watch? And since Skye didn't seem the least bit interested in her duties or her sister's fate, it was up to him to prevent this disaster.

Step one of divert the disaster plan: get rid of the antagonist.

With very deliberate steps, he crossed the yard until he was standing right behind the guy, facing Jane. In her dazed state, she didn't even notice him. The boy, however, sensed his presence, and turned towards him.

"Can I help you?"

He seemed nice enough, but Jeffrey wasn't taking any chances.

"Um, yes. I need to speak to Jane, if that's possible."

"Okay." He seemed glad enough to consent, but he still hadn't moved.

"Um, could you give us a little space, please?"

With a perfectly executed eye-roll that Skye would have been proud of. he turned around and stomped off. It was only then, after watching his back fade into the crowd of people, that Jane snapped back into reality. And she snapped back hard.

"What was that for, Jeffrey? Couldn't he have stayed? He was nice!"

"Exactly. That is exactly the problem."

"What do you mean, that's the problem? He was dreamy, Jeffrey, dreamy! Do you know what that means? I had a dreamy college guy interested in me! And you spoiled it!" This was, perhaps the most angry he had ever seen her.

"Jane, we're responsible for you tonight. How do you think your family would feel if we let you get involved with a college guy you barely know?"

"I don't care! It still wasn't you place!"

"It was, too my place! We're responsible for you!"

"Oh, you just don't get it! This guy was into me! For once in my life it was me, and not Skye! You don't understand what it's like to have every single guy you know be fascinated by your sister! You don't understand what it's like to have every person you might possibly be interested in not care less about you!"

He laughed, humorlessly. "Oh, believe me, Jane, I get it." Oh, boy, did he get it...

"No, you don't! Lots of girls are always interested in you!"

"Lots of girls, yes, but not the one that matters."

She sent him a quizzical look. "Who?"

He just stared at her, amazed that she even had to ask that question. "Who do you think?"

"You don't mean..." Her mouth dropped open slightly. "Skye?!"

"Shhhh." He shushed her, looking around frantically to see who had heard. "Do you want all of Boston to hear you?"

"Skye?!" She said again, quieter this time. "Since when?"

He laughed dryly. "Since about forever..."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, no. Why would I?"

She shook her head, disbelieving. "I can't believe you didn't tell me..." She blinked as another thought hit her. "Does Skye...?"

She trailed off, the question unfinished. But he knew exactly what she meant.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Then you haven't told her?"

"Of course not. And, Jane, if you so much as breath one word..."

"Honestly, Jeffrey. Would I to blabbing about your innermost secrets to my oh-so-unresponsive sister who -"

"Yes."

She groaned. "Okay, I promise..."

"You promise what?" Skye's voice drifted into their conversation from afar as she stalked up to them.

"Uh, nothing!"

"Whatever." The blonde rolled her eyes before turning her annoyance to Jeffrey. "Where the heck were you when I needed you? I've been looking all over the place!"

"What did you need me for?"

It was then that a fourth, slurred voice broke the silence. "Yeah, babe. Wha da ya need him for?"

Jeffrey and Jane watched, in complete awe as Skye froze. It seemed that, for once in her very clamorous life, Skye Penderwick didn't know what to say. And then she blinked. Whirling around, her eyes blazing with the inner fire of an angry girl, she stared resolutely up at the drunken thug behind her.

"Why wouldn't I need him? He's my boyfriend."

And that was when the roof fell in.

* * *

_Hey, guys! Sorry I made you all wait so long for an update. It's really no excuse, but I finally started writing that novel I've been meaning to begin for about a year now, and so my free writing time has been going mainly to that. Thanks to each and every one of you for the reviews! You guys are amazing! I always love you're feedback, so please keep it coming! _

_Babybeluga747 - Well, how's that for timing... :-) Yeah, I don't think I'll be much of a party person, either. _

_km38ave - Sorry! I'll try to be better..._

_StardusTARDIS - Slowly but surely... :-)_

_Guest - Awww. Thank you!_

_Pseudonymperson - Wow. Thanks! I had a lot of fun writing it..._

_freckles-glasses - I'll try to get an AHP chapter up this week. Again, sorry for all the delays..._

_Anonymous - Gosh, thank you! That's a very fun review to get in my inbox. :-)_

_Hope - Thanks! Yeah, well, ideas are never my issue. It's just finding the time to make them into stories that's a struggle... :-)_

_Smoke and Lavendar - Thank you! I will! _

_PartyCat77 - Hahaha. Yes, I plan on finishing this... And thanks! You were definicely a big motivator for me to get this up... :-)_

_But really, thank you all. You really are the best. Stay tuned for the next chapter... :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

There is a moment in everyone's life when they temporarily wish that they had been born without a tongue. And that moment had arrived for Skye Penderwick. "He's my boyfriend." Ugh!

On a logical level, she understood why she had said it. She had been stuck, trapped, like a deer in the headlights, and that quick phrase had been the easy way out. But as she felt the words slide out of her mouth, and watched the expression of disbelief fall into place on Jeffrey's face, she would have given anything to turn time back just five seconds. How could she have said that?!

It wasn't that the idea was such a repulsive one. As far as boys went, Jeffrey was by far the best one she knew. If she HAD to have a boyfriend, he would be a pretty good choice, she felt, but the emphasis lay in the "had". After all, he was her best friend, and only kooks or brainless teenage girls ended up dating their best friends.

But at the moment, she didn't really have the luxury of time to ponder such ideas. Chaos had broken out all around her. Upon hearing her latest "epiphany", Jane had gasped, a choking, strangled noise, Jeffrey turned pale and swallowed hard, as if he couldn't believe that had just happened. The thug, however, just snorted.  
"Yeah, sure... Does he know about that?"

She glared at him, mustering all her courage and saying a silent prayer that Jeffrey would understand and forgive her for what she was about to do. "That's the stupidest question I've ever heard. Of course he knows about it!"

"Sure..." Chuckling to himself in a rather drunken way, he turned on the boy in question. "Did you know that you were her boyfriend? Because you two certainly don't act like a couple..."

Here, Skye butted in again. "And how, exactly, would you know that?! It's not like you've met us before! And I'll thank you to mind your own business in the future."

All it took were two threatening strides and he had her backed up against a tree, his face so close to her own that she could taste the alcohol on his breath.

"I'll tell you what, girl. You prove to me that you two are dating and I'll leave you alone. But if you just lied to me, then I get a kiss. Sound good?" She kicked him in the shin, as hard as she could. "Listen to me! Prove that you're dating this wimp before I loose my temper, got it?"

Grinding her teeth together so hard that they squeaked, she yanked herself out of his grip, and stalked over to Jeffrey. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes closed, and tried not to think about what she was about to do. And then it was time.

Grabbing the back of his neck, she slammed his lips to her own, and let instinct take over. When Jane asked her about it later, she lied and said that it had been disgusting, like kissing one's own brother.

But, in reality, it was a good kiss. A very good kiss. Or, at least, it would have been, had she been able to get over the fact that it was Jeffrey she was kissing. Jeffrey! Best friend and honorary brother; someone she couldn't possibly have non-platonic feelings for.

And as their mouths separated, and the warmth of his body left her own, she licked her lips and allowed herself one second of horror at what had just occurred, before turning back to the task at hand.

As she whirled around, smart comment ready and eyes flaring for a fight, she was met with the sight of her antagonist stumbling away in a dejected, drunken haze. Somewhat satisfied with her victory and not at all willing to assess the damage that might have been done to her most vital friendship, she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Okay then, let's get out of here."

* * *

Jane couldn't ever remember being so angry in her entire life. She and Skye had had their fair share of brawls, and she certainly didn't always see eye to eye with said sister, but never had she been more ashamed of the way the blonde had acted. She had played with Jeffrey's feelings, and, knowledgeable or not of how much power she wielded over the boy, that was completely unacceptable.

She had ignored Skye all the way home, and now was seated cross-legged in her bedroom, contemplating how to handle the situation. She couldn't just let it slide. Such a grievous offense against one so close to her heart could not go by unaddressed. No, she would just have to face Skye and get it over with.

* * *

Skye had certainly never fully understood her sisters, but this took confused to a whole new level. Jane had been pleasant enough while Jeffrey was still in the car, but the moment they had dropped him off at his dorm she had gone silent. And it wasn't just a "there really isn't anything to talk about" silence, but one of the "you have done something so hideous I will never speak to you again" variety.

And Skye couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what she had done wrong.

To be perfectly honest, she did have other things on her mind. Plenty of other things. For starters, her guilty conscience was acting up again. She had told a blatant lie, regardless of the fact that the man was too drunk to remember anything anyway, and she hated herself for doing so. But it was necessary, and so she could sort of rationalize it.

No, what was really bothering her was that kiss. Skye was no stranger to kissing (most of the time not of her own volition) and so she had enough data in her mental storage to draw a lot of comparisons between previous lip-locks and the one she had just experienced. And the results were all the same.

Somehow, and she really didn't know how, this most recent bought had been mind-blowingly superior to any other she had participated in. Which was really sickening if she stopped to think about it. What sort of psycho would prefer the kiss of her best friend to that of any other boy she had ever met. That went against all the rules of platonic feelings.

And, if she was being completely honest with herself, that was what scared her the most. The fact that, taking into mind all the evidence, there was a very good chance that, somewhere along the line, her feelings for Jeffrey had strayed from the familiar path.

These were the thoughts that she was mulling over when the door to her bedroom slammed. There, in the doorway, looking like a woman on a mission, stood Jane. And then the storm of fury was released.

Skye, an expert at understanding angry dialogue, had a hard time following the arguments being thrust at her fort he first few minutes, until Jane finally slowed to an audible level. And even then it was quite the switch from the silent treatment.

"How dare you?! I don't care how smart or beautiful you are! You never, NEVER get to play with a guys feelings that way! Ever!"

To say she was confused would be an understatement. "What the heck are you talking about?! I didn't play with anyone's feelings!"

Jane looked absolutely disgusted. "You can't even see it, can you?! You have no idea what you just did, do you?!"

"I didn't do anything!" And then something dawned on her. "Hold on a second, do you mean to tell me that you're angry because I lied to that thug?! He was drunk and he was trying to kiss me. I think those of pretty good grounds for a lie!"

Jane just wailed. "No, that isn't at all what I am talking about! God, you are so blind!"

"Well, since I'm so blind... Why don't you tell me what the heck you're talking about?!" She was really at her wit's end by now.

"I'm talking about Jeffrey, you imbecile!"

If that was supposed to shed light on the subject, it didn't work. Now Skye's confusion was ten-fold.

"What are you talking about?! I think he'll forgive me for one kiss. I did, after all, explain it to him."

"Ugh! Skye, you really don't see it, do you? He'd forgive you for anything, and that's exactly the problem. He cares about you!"

"Um... Duh! What's wrong with that? I care about him, too!" More than care about him, if her analysis was accurate.

"God, you really are an idiot, do you know that? He likes you, Skye. Like likes you. And you just kissed him to get rid of another guy! Can you image how he must feel right now?"

No, she couldn't image how he must feel. But she certainly knew how she felt. It was a strange mixture of joy, excitement, a huge amount of relief, and more than a touch of shame. Ouch. She really had messed everything up, hadn't she?

Had it been Rosy in the room, or actually anyone else but Jane, she might have asked for advice on what to do. But she knew that Jane's plan would most likely involve roses and romantic music and candles, and so she decided to take it into her own hands. After all, it was Jeffrey, and she couldn't really make the evening any worse, could she?

Grabbing her keys off the desk, she ran out of the room, ignoring Jane's inquiries as to where she was going. There was only one place she could go, and that was back to Jeffrey.

* * *

Fairly resigned to her rejection by now, Jeffrey was surprised at how different he felt this time around. Maybe it was just that this one had caught him off guard, or maybe it was the fact that she had actually kissed him, but somehow it was much more painful and he was sort of struggling to regain his resignation. And so, 45 minutes later when Skye burst through the door of his dorm room without knocking, he was still somewhat downtrodden.

His first thought was somewhat random, but very solid in origin. "How the heck did you get in here?" It was an all boy's dormitory, after all, and the guards were very strict about that policy.

She just shrugged. "That's not important right now."

She took a deep, shaky breath, and that was when he realized that something was off with her. She looked very unsure of herself and well, almost scared. Neither of which was usual Skye emotions. To be perfectly honest, she was sort of freaking him out.

"Skye, what's wrong?"

She shook herself slightly, and blinked. "Uh, nothing. I just wanted to... I mean I just came to..." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Jeffrey."

Okay, that was not what he had been expecting...

"Look, I didn't really mean to put you in that position earlier. I just freaked and it seemed like an easy way out. I shouldn't have done it, though."

He was silent for a moment. "Are you talking about the kiss?"

She nodded and blushed-actually blushed. That was a rare sight in itself.

"Skye, it's okay. I get it."

She shook her head, fiercely. "No, it's not okay, and you don't get it. Jeffrey, I had no right to do that. No right at all. Though I kinda wish I did." The last part was said under her breath, and as the words came out of her mouth her eyes widened in shock. Had she really said that out loud?

As he stared at her, partly in shock at what he had just heard, and partly because she was so darn easy to stare at, he felt a small smirk slide into place on his face. "Well, maybe not, but I'm sort of glad you did." She blinked. "Look, Skye, I'm not mad, okay? To be perfectly honest, I'd been wanting you to do just that for quite a long time now." Years, in fact. "The circumstances were less than favorable, sure, but I'm really not too picky at this point."

She stared at him, in wonder, until a grin slowly spread over her face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?!"

And then, in true Skye fashion, she didn't wait for an answer. She just attacked him, hands and lips and tongue and all. It was a far better kiss than the one earlier had been, but he wasn't prepared for the full-on jump, and the weight of her sent them both flying backwards into his desk.

Despite the bruises that he would most likely find on his back in the morning, though, he couldn't find it in himself to pull away. He had waited to so long for this, he wasn't letting anything, not even physical pain, interrupt them now.

After a bit, she drew back, her eyes alight with the mischievous gleam he had come to know and love, and she chuckled. "So, about your mother..."

He just laughed. "Oh, shut up." And then he kissed her again.

* * *

Two miles away, in her sister's apartment, Jane was lying on her bed, feeling very pleased. Her work here was done.

**(End.)**

* * *

_Well, that's a wrap, folks. I know I originally planned it to be a few chapters longer but, as many of you know, I was recently offered a job writing stories for one of my favorite magazine (!), and so my free writing time is now next-to-nothing. Sorry to do that to. _

_Moving on to reviews. Seriously. You guys are awesome! :-) _

_Jane - Wow, thank you! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I hope you enjoyed it, though. _

_Babybubble262 - Thanks, I plan on it. It just will be much more sporadic than it has been..._

_applesandbananas - Thank you for the kind words! That means a lot to me. :-) And thanks for the luck on my novel. I'm having a lot of fun with it, but it too is moving very, very slowly. Good luck on your book, as well! What is it about?_

_Guest I - I hope you liked it!_

_StardustTARDIS - Thanks, I'll need it..._

_PartyCat77 - Right now I'm just striving for the update part of that, but I'll keep in mind the 'more often', too. :-) Haha! I'm 16... :-) Well, I kept my promise about the before Halloween part, at least. Well, if it puts your mind at ease, most of my stories (now all of them) are completed now. I usually only have, at most, 2 stories in progress at one time. I'm really glad to hear that you enjoyed AHP. That is still probably my favorite of my stories. I had a wonderful time writing it and I'm more than a little sad that it's over. Thanks so much for your loyalty and support. _

_Guest II - Well, I think I just found a kindred spirit. Gosh, thank you so much for all of the compliments. You're so sweet... :-)_

_Ice - Haha! Thanks!_

_Smoke and Lavender - Thank you! _

_Frecklesglasses - Yeah, I had a ton of fun writing those... :-) Gosh, you're going to give me a fat head. That's high praise. And no, I certainly didn't take it the wrong way. Thanks for your support. _

_Anonymous - Wow, thank you! Yeah, I had WAY too much fun on that section. :-) _

_Babybeluga747 - Sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it, though... :-)_

_Thank you all for your insane amount of support! I'm sure I don't deserve reviewers that are HALF as good as you guys. But seriously, I do this for you, and you are the reason that I keep doing it._

_I WILL still be participating in this fandom, but my stories will be few and far between, I'm sorry to say. _

_Wish me luck on this new phase of my life. I have a feeling I will need all that I can get... :-) Thanks so much, guys!_

_Signing off (for now),_

_Readwriteedit_


End file.
